


Lose The Bowtie

by Passionpire88



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, mentions of Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Klaine fandom forgive me...Takes place during the second breakup





	Lose The Bowtie

When you first hook up you insist that you have shower sex so all the gel washes out of his hair. You're kind of into short guys lately and he's pretty hot so it's a win/win. He's really only been with one guy. And he kind of looks like you but way more fem. 

Those hazel eyes make you melt. Suave in the streets, shy in the sheets. That's what Blaine is. And he's easy to shop for. Bow ties are expensive but money has never been an issue for you. 

He sings like a dream and while you wanted to just hook up, holy shit...his voice made you fall. You always ask him why he always puts so much gel in his hair. You love his curls. Finally he confesses that his father forced him and then it became an obsessive habit. 

“Blaine...you're beautiful. I like you just the way you are.” 

He blushes and smiles shyly. His eyes not meeting yours as he replies: “Thanks Dom.”


End file.
